Images taken on digital cameras and camera phones are difficult to manage. Most images remain on the image capture device. Some services provide for ways to automatically move the images to a server, where they can be managed more easily. Example tasks often associated with newly captured images are printing and organizing. These tasks are difficult to manage on the image capture device. Automatic printing or organizing is sometimes offered, but they provide little flexibility. Offloading these tasks to a server provides more flexibility, but the user is required to visit the server to proceed with the tasks, which the user often forgets to do.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and system for guiding the management of digital images. After the digital images are uploaded to a server, the method and system should automatically remind the user to visit the server to proceed with specific tasks.